


Day 1: Warmth

by GemmaRose



Series: Week of Corazón 2017 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crying, First Meetings, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Doffy always said Marines were bad, but...





	Day 1: Warmth

Rocinante stumbled, rubbing his arms as he kept trudging forwards. His feet were numb from sitting in the bitter, biting wind all day, and his vision blackened at the edges as another dizzy wave hit. This time he failed to even remotely keep his balance, pitching forwards to tumble down the mound of trash he’d been sitting on top of since dawn. Footsteps reached his ears as he pushed himself upright, and fear shot through him as he realized they were marching in time. Soldiers, marines, had someone- he shook his head. No time to wonder, he had to run. 

He turned, and made it two steps before something slid under his foot and he fell backwards with a yelp. Large hands caught him before he hit the ground, and he could do nothing but stare as he was lifted and set down facing the marines again. The one who had caught him had round hair, and an officer’s jacket, and Rocinante recoiled as the wind made it flutter.

“Hey there, kid.” the officer said, his voice low and soft. “What are you doing out here all alone?”

Rocinante’s mind flashed to his parents, his brother, and tears welled in his eyes. The officer made a face, but his expressions quickly smoothed out and he ran a hand down the back of Rocinante’s head of tangled, unwashed hair. “I’m so sorry.” he said, his voice remaining low and level but not emotionless. “How long have you been alone?”

“I- I don’t-” Rocinante hiccupped, tears welling out of his eyes. The officer lowered his hand from the back of Rocinante’s head, and tightened his grip on his shoulder.

“Do you have anywhere to go back to?” he asked, dark eyes never once leaving Rocinante’s face.

Rocinante shook his head, then ducked it to scrub at his eyes with the back of one dirty hand.

“Would you like to come to the base with me?” the officer asked, and Rocinante’s throat tightened. Another wave of dizziness hit him as he raised his head, his vision fully blacking out. He was vaguely aware of being lifted as a stern voice gave what sounded like orders and footsteps scattered out in all directions, but as he drifted in and out of blackness he was mostly aware of the warmth leaching back into his body. A firm arm cradled him against a warm, broad chest, and even though he was a big kid who was way too old for being carried, Rocinante couldn’t help but lean into the heat.

Something soft and heavy settled against his back, and fingers brushed his cheek as it was tucked around his side. It was hard to keep in mind that he was being carried by a marine, when he felt so sleepy and warm. Doffy had said if the marines ever found out where they came from, they’d be killed. Doffy was the best big brother ever, but he wasn’t always right about everything. He’d insisted that Mom would be fine, and she’d died. So maybe... maybe this marine wasn’t so bad.

Rocinante let his eyes slide shut, and let the warmth and gentle rocking of the officer’s gait lull him to sleep.


End file.
